


Fading Colors Of The Sunset

by ZaryaCoralCrystal



Series: Colors Of The Rainbow [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cat Cafés, Cats, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Oh so many cats..., Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaCoralCrystal/pseuds/ZaryaCoralCrystal
Summary: Sora is lost, unsure of where to go in this strange place that seemed so similar to San Fransokyo yet so different. But he'll power through, he always does, right? Maybe... maybe he is getting a bit worn down after being alone for longer than he ever has.
Series: Colors Of The Rainbow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017598
Kudos: 4





	Fading Colors Of The Sunset

Loud chatter fills the streets, people talking into phones as they walk. No one stops to say hello to each other. They hardly notice each other, let alone a teenage brunette, with sapphire eyes.

This teen, Sora, looks through the waves of people and cars, finding a small café of some sort that stuck out from the usual scenery. Maybe he could ask for directions? He makes his way over with the flow of people. It was…a cat cafe? Whatever that was…

Heading inside, he is approached by several cats, all of them meowing for attention and rubbing against his leg. A waitress sees him and walks over.

“Hello! I’m Summer, you seem new around here!” Summer is tall, in a maid outfit of some kind. Her hair has a brown to blonde ombré, reaching to her back, and her eyes are too close to yellow for comfort.

“I-well, I guess I am…” Sora says sheepishly, an echo of ‘worlds order’ keeping him from telling more.

Summer nods. “Well, you made the right choice in coming here! It hasn’t been busy today, so you can sit pretty much anywhere you want.” She gestures to the area around them.

“Thanks!” Sora spots a table off to the side. A lot of the cats seem to hang out over there. The more the merrier!

After sitting down, Sora looks through a nearby window to the outside, where raindrops had started to fall.

...

This was different.

He had been to a city before, San Fransokyo, where he met Hiro and Baymax, but that city was happier. Maybe it was the thrill Big Hero 6 that made people there more open, or maybe it was just his view, leaping from skyscrapers. Or, it was because he was with friends.

Something soft touches his hand. Looking over, he sees a black cat with yellow eyes. The cat lays down on the table, staring at Sora. Sora pets the cat, who doesn’t seem to care about the affection. A meow catches Sora’s attention, a cat with orange and white fur looks up at him expectantly.

“Come up here little guy!” Sora says as he pats his lap. The cat obliges, curling up on Sora’s lap. Soon, the many cats that Sora had seen here, were asking for affection.

Sora laughs, a pure hearted kind that he hadn’t given in awhile. Maybe this world is happier than he thought, if they have these cat cafes.

He stays for a long time, and he doesn’t feel lonely as he pets the cats and occasionally chats with Summer and her sister.

Finally, when it’s closing time, he heads back into the streets. The lights from glass buildings seem brighter, and the setting sun made everything just a bit homier. His stomach is full of food, mostly sweets, since it is still his birthday. Even though he’s somewhere unfamiliar, there are still amazing things about this place.

Now, he just needs to keep going. He’ll get back home. He’ll find his friends. Once everyone’s together, maybe he’ll finally get to celebrate his birthday for real.

That would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Shame he never saw the figure lurking from behind...
> 
> So, this was made around Sora's birthday in either 2019 or 2020. So long before the rest of these stories were even thought of. It's pretty easy to see that it's older since it's under a thousand words and doesn't have great pacing... This also introduces Summer, specifically how she looks. Summer is an original character of mine who will be in a separate series I'm planning; Other Side Of The Hourglass! It'll be explained there how they ended up in these stories if you wanna check them out when they're posted. :)
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave a comment as always, they're the lifeblood of authors!


End file.
